The present invention relates generally to an enclosure for storing items. More particularly, the present invention relates to a metal box for storing tools or other hardware, especially a rectangular sheet metal box with a hinged door having a reinforced region for improving the structural rigidity of the door.
Tools, hardware and other items are commonly stored in metal enclosures, generically referred to as tool boxes, for safe-keeping during periods of non-use. Tool boxes of this type are frequently placed in garages, mounted on vehicles, or kept at outdoor work sites. In these situations, public accessibility increases the likelihood of attempts by unauthorized individuals to gain access to the items stored in the tool box. Typically, to prevent theft of stored items, a tool box includes a hinged door having a locking latch for selectively restricting access to the contents of the tool box. Unauthorized individuals aimed at gaining access to the stored contents of a tool box may attempt to forcefully disengage the lock and pry the tool box open using an instrument, such as a crowbar or hammer, inserted between the edge of the tool box door and the body of the tool box. Generally, the edge of the door nearest the latch is a common target of these attempts. Such attempts may permanently deform both the tool box door and the tool box body, thereby leaving gaps between the door and tool box body, allowing theft of the stored items or permitting rain and debris to enter the enclosure, causing further damage to any remaining items.
A tool box may also be used as a work space for performing tasks, such as hammering, sanding, sawing, cutting or bending, on a work piece. Generally, these tasks involve the repeated application of force to a work piece. Such tasks are commonly performed using the edge of the tool box adjacent to the door to support the work piece. For example, at a construction site a worker may open a tool box door, remove a tool, close the tool box door and then begin hammering or cutting a work piece using the closed toolbox as a work space to support the work piece. Typically, such use takes place on the side of the tool box nearest the door because the user is naturally positioned on that side upon retrieval of a tool from inside the tool box. Further, where the tool box is mounted on a bench or vehicle, the side of the tool box including the door may be the only region accessible for use as a work space. This type of activity may be repeated multiple times, causing tool box doors to experience accelerated wear. Repeated high-impact use can cause injury to the user if the tool box door bends or flexes during such use, causing the work piece to unexpectedly move.
The ability of a tool box to withstand prying and deformation depends greatly on the mechanical strength and rigidity of the door. Others have attempted to produce tool box doors with improved strength by increasing the thickness of the door material. Although thicker material is more resistant to prying and bending, the use of thicker material increases the cost of production and adds weight to the tool box. Prior art tool boxes also include a rectangular sheet metal door bent at the edges to form a rim extending from the door. Conventional tool box doors often flex and deform when used as a work space for high-impact activities. Similarly, a single perpendicular rim does not effectively withstand attempts to pry the door open.
Thus, there is a need for a tool box with a reinforced door having increased rigidity for withstanding prying and resisting flexing during use.